


Mas allá de la vida

by Sonye_San



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Best Friends, Chimera Ant Arc, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), One Shot, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Post-Phantom Rouge, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[One-Shot]Cuando su vida casi terminaba, logró encontrarse con una persona que jamas pensó en volver a ver en el mas allá, despues de llantos y despedidas; Killua despertó, encontrandose con un nuevo amigo en forma de pulpo, y al final, como dijo Kaito, no importa donde estuvieran él y Gon siempre serían los mejores amigos del mundo.♦KilluaxRetz leve.♦Killua&Ikalgo  Brotp.♦Killua&Gon Brotp.¡Happy Birthday  Killua! ❤Hunter x Hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi©
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Ikalgo/Killua Zoldyck, Retz/Killua Zoldyck





	Mas allá de la vida

** . **

La batalla con las dos hormigas había terminado ya, en un rápido movimiento cuando ambos salieron de su escondite a confirmar su cuerpo inerte, los decapitó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luego de explicarles cómo fue que sobrevivió, terminó con su patética existencia.

Pero la victoria no había sido nada gratis, de sus múltiples heridas seguían sin dejar de sangrar y llegó un punto que mantenerse de pie le era imposible. Cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente, luchaba para no cerrar los ojos. Un charco de sangre se expandía justo debajo de él, maldiciendo por eso.

A estas alturas su chances de sobrevivir eran escasas, al menos si moriría, cumpliría su misión dada.

—Lo siento...Gon...—Musitó él, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, cerrando lentamente sus ahora opacos ojos azules.

** _._ **

** _._ **

** _._ **

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

** _._ **

** _._ **

** _._ **

Sentía una enorme paz en su interior, como si al fin estaba descansando de todas las cosas malas que le habían pasado en su tan solo 13 años de existencia.

Abrió un ojo lentamente luego el otro, pudiendo sentir como un suave viento recorría su cuerpo, moviendo sus blancos cabellos y como el cielo azul pasaban las nubes con total libertad.

Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse de golpe, tocando con sus manos el césped debajo de él, notando una ligera inclinación hacia abajo como si estuviera en una colina verdosa y reconfortante.

— ¿Pero qué demonios...?—Se cuestionó confundido, mirando su alrededor, siendo un hermoso y angelical prado de flores blancas y de muchos otros bellos colores.

Su memoria comenzó a trabajar tan rápido como pudo, recordando todo lo que hizo antes del llegar a ese extraño lugar, llegando por último a una sensación de que lo cargaban, desplazándose con notoria rapidez, luego de ahí absolutamente nada le llegaba a la cabeza.

— ¿H-He muerto...? —Volvió a cuestionarse ahora impactado de pensar en esa posibilidad, recriminándose por haber sido tan descuidado en esa batalla.

—No exactamente—Oyó una delicada voz femenina justo en sus espaldas, sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron en par en par y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

Esa voz, esa precisa voz le sonaba malditamente familiar.

¡No! ¿Era ella? ¡Imposible!

_«No puede ser verdad ¡Joder esto no puede ser real! »_Fueron sus incrédulos pensamientos, mientras se giraba lentamente, tembloroso e inseguro, para darse cuenta de quién era la persona que le había contestado.

Sus ojos querían humedecerse, se los sobó con insistencias para ver si realmente no estaba soñando o era un producto de su imaginación.

Tragó saliva e intentó pronunciar algo coherente, pero solo salían palabras topes y entrecortadas.

— ¿R-Retz...?—Logró al fin articular, poniéndose de pie y sosteniéndola de ambos brazos.

—Cuanto tiempo, Killua—Contestó ella dulcemente, respondiendo torpemente el semi-abrazo que le proporcionaba el albino.

Ahí estaba, su rubia _amiga _tal y como la recordaba, con su largo pelo suelto adornado por un moño rojo con negro, y su vestido de estilo gótico del mismo color.

— ¡Idiota! —Le dio un zape a la chica, claramente molesto—. ¿Por qué tuviste que quedarte en el fuego y morir? —Soltó lo que tanto le aquejaba y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle.

La chica hizo una mueca de dolor por el golpe, sobándose el área afectada más las réplicas se esfumaron cuando oyó la pregunta del albino que la había dejado muda por unos segundos, para luego verlo con el ceño fruncido tratando de aguantar las lágrimas de frustración que sentía.

—Yo ya estaba muerta...—Respondió ella en un débil murmullo—. No había nada que hacer con mi condición, lo único que podía hacer era terminar con esta falsa y acompañar a mi hermano al descanso eterno—Continuó ahora con voz más firme.

— ¡Eso no importaba! —Contraatacó Killua exasperado, removiendo inquieto sus blancos cabellos—. A Gon y _a mí_ no nos importaba que fueras una muñeca, para ambos eras nuestra _amiga_ tal y como eres.

El chico se sonrojo un poco por hablar de más.

Retz nuevamente quedó sin habla con un nudo en la garganta, ligeramente sonrojada pero también llena de culpa por su abrupta decisión de abandonarlos.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó cabizbaja—. Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era dejar de sufrir y quitarles un peso de encima, ya que ambos me habían hecho sentir viva nuevamente...—Sus ojos se humedecieron a recordar el poco pero significativo momentos que tuvieron los tres.

—Realmente eres una tonta...—Murmuró el chico más calmado, rodeando a la chica en su suave abrazo.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué la abrazaba? Realmente ¿Acaso importaba ya?

Estaba muerto pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz de volverla a ver.

— ¿K-Killua? —Inquirió ella con las mejillas sonrojadas por el abrazo repentino del joven, notó como su hombro se humedecía por las lágrimas de él provocado por el sollozo involuntario.

La chica suavizó su mirada y correspondió el abrazo de Killua, tratando de nunca volver a separarse, aunque ella sabía que era una total mentira y que tarde o temprano tenía que volverse a despedir de él.

Su hora aún no llegaba y ella tenía una última misión que cumplir.

Lloraba por muchas emociones en ese momento, felicidad por haberla visto de nuevo, tristeza por morirse antes de tiempo, enojo por abandonar a su mejor amigo, no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a su hermanita Alluka y lloraba por su vida haber terminado de una manera tan patética como esta.

Retz podía sentir algunas de sus emociones mezclarse con las de ellas, después de todo, solo era una alma en pena que no lograba todavía descansar y dejar todo atrás de una buena vez por todas.

—Ya es hora, Killua—Dijo ella suavemente, acariciando el pelo de él para terminar de reconfortarlo.

Se estaba tardando más de la cuenta y le dolía cada segundo que lo mantenía en este limbo.

El chico sintió como ella trataba de liberarse de su abrazo, notando que había pasado ya unos buenos minutos de eso, así que, se terminó por separar y la miró directamente a los ojos, tanto su cara como la de ella estaba algo roja por las lágrimas, pero ella tenía esa sonrisa de despedida como la última vez.

—Debes de irte, Killua, aún no es tu hora de morir—Musitó ella con una voz quebrada, tenía que ser fuerte.

— ¿Cómo...?—El chico parpadeó sin entender a lo que ella se refería.

Estaba muerto ¿No?

—Por aquí—Indicó Retz, dándole la espalda y dejando a entender que la siguiera.

Hubo un silencio incomodo de parte de ambos, ninguno se atrevió a hablar durante el recorrido del prado. Retz se atragantaba el dolor y Killua seguía siguiéndola con incertidumbre.

No tardaron en llegar a lo que parecía el final del recorrido, Killua notó una extraña puerta azulada, viendo como el joven no se movía, ella se acercó a ésta y la abrió dejando ver un espacio oscuro del otro lado.

—Estás a salvo Killua, te salvaron la vida—Inició ella limpiándose las lágrimas que volvían a salir de sus ojos verdosos—. Tú estabas luchando por tu vida, entre la vida y la muerte, vine aquí para guiarte de vuelta a la tierra y continuar con tu misión.

— ¡P-Pero! —Replicó él, no quería dejarla atrás, pero también estaba feliz por aún seguir con vida—. Ven conmigo entonces.

La vio negando con la cabeza.

—Ya te lo dije, estoy muerta—Recordó en un llanto ahogado, haciéndose la fuerte—. Solo vine a regresarte a donde perteneces, incluso si eso significa no volver a verte nunca más, acepté el trato.

Su mente se encontraba dividida, sin embargo, esta oportunidad no se le iba a presentar otra vez. Gon lo necesitaba, Alluka lo necesitaba y la misión aún no terminaba. En su mente, ya no había más dudas, quería seguir viviendo, tenía cosas que hacer y para eso necesitaba estar vivo aún si eso ameritaba dejar atrás a su amiga nuevamente.

—Gracias por todo—Con mirada baja y apretando los puños, agradeció él en un murmullo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti—volvió a negar pero esta vez dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla de despedida—. Solo cuídate, y cuida también de Gon.

—Eso no tienes que decírmelo—sonrió un poco y la miró por última vez.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, para que así la recordara toda la vida, con su mano temblorosa, hizo un ademan de despedida.

—Adiós...

Musitaron ambos casi al mismo tiempo, Killua cruzó la puerta cerrándola tras de sí. Retz al verlo desaparecer dejó de mover la mano y la colocó en su corazón, borrando así la bella sonrisa que tenía hace unos segundos, dejando salir las lágrimas cristalinas con libertad.

Así tenían que ser las cosas, sin embargo, una parte de ella quiso ser egoísta pensando que talvez, solo talvez ella podría tener una segunda oportunidad y una de verdad para remendar sus errores y los de su hermano.

Sería demasiado hermoso e imposible para ser verdad, por lo menos, se asegurará que sus amigos encuentren siempre el camino de regreso a donde realmente pertenecen...

** _._ **

** _._ **

** _._ **

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

Abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando escapar un pequeño quejido. Mirando fijamente la luz parpadeando del techo y el suero que goteaba un líquido amarillento, aclarando mucho mejor su entorno, se sentó de golpe con una mirada de confusión y dolida.

— ¿Ha?¿Cómo te sientes? —Oyó una voz de una hormiga quimera en forma de pulpo, de un color rojo anaranjado, leyendo una revista y vestido con un abrigo marrón claro, un gorrito blanco al igual que sus guantes en las manos/tentáculos, y por último un pantaloncito azul cielo desgastado.

Aún aturdido se tocó la cabeza vendada con su mano de derecha que también estaba de la misma forma.

_¿Acaso todo eso que vivió fue solo un sueño?_

Eso ahora ya no era importante, para su pesar.

Miró al pulpo que tenía al lado y le preguntó con insistencia y preocupación.

— ¡Pulpo! ¡¿Dónde esto, cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?!

— ¡No me llames pulpo! —Enojado y parándose bruscamente del banquito oscuro donde estaba sentado tan solo unos segundos antes, contestó señalándolo con molestia.

Luego de unos segundos ya más calmado, respondió las preguntas del joven albino en espera de respuestas.

—Esta es una clínica clandestina para personas sospechosas. Estuviste dormido dos días.

— ¿Dos días? ¡Debo de irme! —Al obtener las respuestas, se sobresaltó un poco y quiso bajarse de la cama, retirando la cómoda sabana que lo arropaba con protección.

— ¡Oye! ¡No deberías moverte! —Intentó detenerlo, dejando ver su preocupación, bajándole una pequeña gota de sudor en su redonda cabeza—. ¡Tus heridas se abrirán!

Ignorando al pulpo, se quitó la intravenosa del brazo, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Debo seguir con el plan—Contestó restándole importancia a las advertencias del pulpo.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Hace un momento estabas a punto de morir! —Trató de convencerlo sin muchos resultados—. Necesitas unos días más antes...

—Ah, ¿Ya despertaste? —Pero fue interrumpido por una enfermera bajita y regordeta, de pelo negro, corto y ojos achinados con una pequeña sonrisa—. Qué bien.

—Le agradezco lo que hizo. Pero ya debo irme—Agradeció sin interés, dispuesto a irse.

—No hasta que me pagues—Lo detuvo y su mirada se volvió sombría con una sonrisa macabra—. La cuenta es de 1.8 Millones de Jenny. Si no puedes pagarme tomaré partes de tu cuerpo—Amenazó con voz más grave.

—No tengo dinero conmigo—Contestó ya de pie—.Se lo enviaré cuando pueda.

—No soy tan tonta como para creer que mantendrás tu promesa. Te quedarás hasta que encuentres a alguien te que te traiga el dinero—Sentenció la enfermara con firmeza.

— ¡No tengo tiempo para eso! —Gritó exasperado, luego recapacitó pensando rápidamente en una solución—. ¡Deme un teléfono! —Pidió con insistencia.

La enfermera rápidamente le indicó y encaminó el camino más rápido hacia el teléfono más cercano.

—Te costará diez mil Jenny por minuto—Advirtió por último con una sonrisa, viendo al joven esperar que le respondieran la llamada.

— ¡¿No puede callarse e irse?! —Se giró sobre sí mismo enojado, quitando el teléfono de su oreja y gritándole a la enfermera que lo dejara en paz.

La enfermera dio media vuelta dejando por fin al chico solo.

—_ ¿Hola? _—Oyó una voz familiar del otro lado, prestándole atención.

—Hola, soy yo—Contestó, pero rápidamente tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oído por un fuerte grito que casi le rompe el tímpano.

—_ ¡Killua! _—Fue el grito preocupado de Gon que se escuchó del otro lado—. ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! —Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar del azabache, estando en el medio de un bosque.

—_Te lo explicaré en persona cuando nos veamos_—Escuchó la contestación de su amigo, Gon se calmó y prestó total atención—. _Encontré a un fuerte enemigo y tuve unos problemas. Me envió al Hospital._ —Le explicó contándole una parte e ignorando la experiencia inexplicable que le pasó con su amiga Retz.

—Vaya...—Suspiró Gon—, Me alegra que estés bien—Sonrió aliviado—. _¿Ya estás mejor?_

Del otro lado, Killua sonreía también mientras que Ikalgo, el pulpo lo miraba expectante.

—Sí, volveré pronto—Contestó algo más serio—. ¿Pasó algo por allá?

—Encontramos a un fuerte aliado—Respondió Gon, mirando con una sonrisa a una hormiga quimera en forma de Camaleón quien sostenía un cigarrillo, estando al frente de un joven adulto de aspecto fornido pero amable—, Se está haciendo muy amigo de Knuckle—Los vio sonreír cómplices mientras chocaban los puños—. _Si todo va bien, tendremos una buena oportunidad de vencer al rey._

— ¿Ho? —Musitó Killua interesado.

—_Necesitamos reunirnos para preguntarte lo que piensas_.

—De acuerdo—Secundó el chico—. Por cierto, necesito que envíes algo de dinero a una cuenta bancaria. Si lo haces podremos vernos hoy.

La gorda enfermera quien los espiaba en una esquina, sonrió complacida.

Gon asintió del otro lado, Killua les dio las indicaciones y cerró la llamada.

Ya en la habitación donde residía, se despojó de la bata verdosa y de las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo –menos la de la cabeza-, dejando ver su abdominales bien marcados mientras que Ikalgo lo miraba sorprendido por lo rápido que habían curado sus heridas, parecían que nunca estuviera lastimado.

_« ¡Sus heridas han sanado! »_Fueron los pensamientos incrédulos del pulpo aliado.

Killua relajado y con los ojos cerrados, hacía varias flexiones con sus brazos, ignorando la mirada impactada de la quimera.

—Bien, No hay problemas—Dijo por último, confirmando que su cuerpo estaba totalmente sanado sin represalias aparentes.

El pulpo aspiró sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Bien, ya confirmé que enviaron el dinero—Interrumpió la gorda enfermera entrando por la puerta delantera, tanto Killua como Ikalgo prestaron atención—. Puedes irte, bien por ti—Y cerró la puerta estrepitosamente.

Ya vestido con una ropa más cómoda se dispuso a salir de ese sitio clandestino de mala muerte, corriendo por un angosto pasillo hacia la puerta que llegaba hacia la salida. Ikalgo miraba sus espaldas con inseguridad sin saber que hacer de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Killua tocando el pomo y mirándolo, haciéndolo que se sobresalga un poco—. Vamos.

— ¿He?

—Voy a reunirme con mis compañeros. Te presentaré.

Ikalgo dejó su asombro y lo miró ahora con curiosidad, estaba nervioso de como reaccionar a la invitación—. Pero...

—Bueno, no te obligaré si no quieres venir—Killua apartó la mirada—. Entonces te agradeceré lo que has hecho. Gracias—Lo volvió a mirar expectante.

El pulpo que había bajado la mirada con incertidumbre, lo detuvo—. Eh, espera...—Su voz sonaba baja e insegura—, Un momento...—Guardó silencio por unos segundos, para poder armarse de valor y luego preguntar la duda que tenía en su corazón—. ¿De verdad puedo ir contigo? Digo, que yo...

— ¿Qué? —Killua volvió a apartar la mirada hacia la puerta—. ¿Era el único que pensaba que éramos amigos?

A Ikalgo se le aguaron los ojos y pudo hacer una sonrisa conmovida—. ¿De verdad, está bien que vaya contigo?

—No se trata de si está bien o no. La pregunta es _si_ quieres. —Respondió Killua terminando de abrir la puerta y dando un paso hacia adelante, saliendo del lugar dando unas trotadas.

— ¡Sí! ¡Iré contigo! —Todas las dudas que tenía en su cabeza y corazón se esfumaron, dando torpes pero significativos pasos hacia adelante, para perseguir a su amigo.

Killua detuvo su trote a paso silencioso, se volteó poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas sin interés para mirar al pulpo frente a él.

—Que quede algo claro—Inició, Ikalgo lo miró inmediatamente notando la mirada algo seria de él—. La próxima vez que pase algo, no me molestaré en agradecerte. Así que, si pasa algo y termino ayudándote, no tienes que agradecerme. Se supone que los amigos se ayudan entre sí.

Ikalgo aspiró aire por las palabras de Killua, que resonaban con fuerza en todo su pequeño ser.

—Trabajaremos juntos desde ahora, así que tendremos que ayudarnos—Continuó Killua—. Ayudarnos los unos a los otros no es la gran cosa. Creo que es tonto agradecerse por cada cosa que hagamos—Se encogió un poco de hombros, más relajado.

_« Si, eso es...»P_ensó Con mirada humedecida _«Este es el mundo que quería...El mundo que buscaba...»_Siguió pensando casi en llanto_ «Pero en mi interior, pensaba que estaba fuera de mi alcance...No era para mí...nunca pasaría...Me había rendido con ese mundo...No debió ser _"Y una lagrima por fin fue liberada, deslizándose por su cara redonda hasta caer el piso, acompañada de otras en camino.

— ¡Killua! —Llamó su nombre—. Yo... ¡Estoy tan feliz que podría morir! —Culminó en un llanto de felicidad pura.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó algo sobresaltado y extrañado de la situación.

—Porque...—Trató de limpiarse las lágrimas con sus manos/tentáculos—. ¡Porque lo que haces por mí!

Killua suspiró—Vamos...— y se acercó a él para agacharse y ponerse a su altura, mirándolo fijamente con seriedad—. El mundo al que entraras es mucho más brutal que el mundo de las hormigas.

Ikalgo ya dejando de llorar se sobresaltó.

—Quizás no lo entiendas, pero hay una gran diferencia entre arriesgar la vida y tratarla como algo superficial—Continuó con seriedad, viendo como el pulpo asimilaba sus palabras para luego ponerse de pie y girarse—, No quiero escuchar a alguien que está listo para morir—Apretó los puños con fuerza—. Para sobrevivir, debes mantener tu cuerpo en la mejor condición y beber dosis casi letales de veneno.

Ikalgo no dejaba de oír las palabras de Killua, sorprendiese al acto.

—Así son las cosas. ¿Estás listo para unírtenos? —Preguntó ahora con una sonrisa, girando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

La quimera pudo casi jurar que una luz amarillenta cual sol en primavera rodeaba al Zoldyck, dejándolo ver como alguien a quien admirar y seguir hacia el final.

_« ¿_Cómo es que sabes_ las palabras que más quería escuchar? _"Dijo mentalmente, con una sonrisa—Que pregunta tan tonta, veo el paraíso ante mí. ¡Iré cueste lo que cueste!

Killua lo miró por última vez con una sonrisa, para luego retomar su camino inicial confiado y contento por la afirmación de su amigo pulpo.

_« Ya lo he confirmado. Al contactar contigo lo he confirmado...Ese mundo si existe... ¡Y puedo llegar ahí!_ —Fueron los últimos pensamientos de Ikalgo, antes de seguir fielmente cual seguidor de iglesia a su querido amigo Killua.

Sabiendo que se emprenderían en una misión imposible no le importaba, ya que, para eso estaban los amigos...

** _._ **

** _._ **

** _._ **

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

Por fin, después del ataque de las Hormigas Quimeras, y toda la persecución con esfuerzo para liberar a Alluka y que su otra mitad, Nanika salvara a Gon, se podría decir que ya podían descansar un poco de su travesía. Descansaban tranquilamente en una pequeña posada mientras se preparaban mentalmente hacia su despedida inevitable al día siguiente.

—Oye Killua... ¿Estas despierto? —Susurró Gon en su cama, sin apartar la mirada del techo.

—Ahora lo estoy—Contestó él, refunfuñando por lo bajo, tan difícil que lograba conciliar el sueño y viene Gon a despertarlo.

—Desde que tu hermana me salvó, he estado pensando en varias cosas que me ha pasado por la cabeza—Inició él ahora sentándose, Killua hizo lo mismo con cuidado para no despertar a Alluka quien dormía a su lado—. Primero, lamento haber sido un egoísta contigo, realmente fui un tonto a tratarte así aún con todo eso, hiciste lo posible para salvarme.

—Realmente si, fuiste un tonto—Suspiró él—. Pero creo que también yo tuve la culpa en no insistir por miedo a empeorar tu estado.

—Lo sé—Hizo una media sonrisa melancólica—. Me pasé de la raya y enloquecí con lo de Kaito, que no me detuve a pensar el daño que te estaba haciendo por mi indiferencia.

—No sé por qué hablas eso ahora, hace siglo estás más que perdonado—Respondió Killua, sin entender por qué sacaba ese tema algo fuera de lugar de la nada.

—Le prometí a alguien que te pediría perdón desde que despertara, pero con lo de Ging y la nueva Kaito lo dejé pasar sin querer—Continuó Gon—. No puedo separarme de ti sin antes disculparme como se debe.

—Ya, ya, estas exagerando—Dijo sin interés, pero luego recapacitó bien sus palabras—. ¿Cómo que a "alguien"?

—Oh, no sé si deba decirte, talvez creas que me volví loco—Soltó una risita nerviosa tratando apartar la mirada.

—Pruébame—Sentenció Killua, serio, cruzándose de brazos en espera de respuestas.

—Está bien—Respondió derrotado—. Por así decirlo, Retz me ayudó a volver, indicándome el camino de regreso. Me regañó feo por cómo te traté y me dijo que lo primero que haga cuando despierte era disculparme contigo, además que te cuidara mucho.

—.... —Killua se quedó callado de golpe, asimilando las palabras dicha por su amigo.

— ¿Vez? Te dije que harías esa mirada—Hizo un puchero infantil.

—No es eso...—Murmuró bajando la mirada—. También me pasó. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije sobre lo difícil que estuvo algunos enemigos que me mandaron al hospital? —Lo vio asentir intrigado—. Nunca te dije que prácticamente estaba muerto si no fuera por Ikalgo, cuando creí morir, estaba en un prado de flores como si fuera un limbo y la encontré a ella, también me guío de regreso—Culminó, obviando algunas cosas como el abrazo y el beso en la mejilla de despedida.

—Oh...—No supo bien como describir la cara de su amigo, estaba entre sorprendido, feliz y talvez con complacido por algo.

—En fin, ya no hay nada de qué hablar—Cambió el tema rápidamente, sentía que su cara le comenzaba a arder por la vergüenza—. Mañana es un largo día, tenemos muchos que hacer y poco tiempo—Volvió a acostarse cómodamente en la cama.

—Buenas noches—Dijo Gon por último, con una sonrisa melancólica.

No quería separarse de su mejor amigo, pero sabía que ahora tenía que cuidar de su hermanita y a donde iba él era peligroso para ella. Además que después de eso por fin volvería con Mito-San en isla ballena y tenía la corazonada que tanto Killua como Alluka necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido como hermanos, no quería interrumpir ni ser un egoísta.

Se recostó igualmente, arropándose y adentrándose al mundo de Morfeo, está vez sin ningún remordimiento. Por otro lado, Killua no podía volver a recuperar el sueño, estaba pensativo.

¿Realmente era la última vez en verla?

Su pregunta se fue en un suspiro, y la respuesta quedó en el aire, por ahora no quería concentrarse en eso.

Pero, a veces el destino es caprichoso y hace hasta lo impensable.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Habían pasado un día genial, pero el momento de la verdad había llegado. Gon paró de reír, pero sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara, dando media vuelta para ir donde su objetivo, caminando a paso lento hacia la salida mientras que tanto Alluka como Killua lo miraban con una ligera sonrisa.

Gon se detuvo justo antes de la salida y se volteó por última vez.

—Kaito dijo que, no importa donde estemos, ¡siempre seremos amigos!

— ¡Sí! —Respondió Killua con una enorme sonrisa.

Y el momento que tanto renegaban se hizo presente, se dieron un último adiós y se separaron, con miradas tristes pero esperanzadas, recordando amenamente desde que se conocieron y todos los momentos, tantos buenos, malos, triste y divertidos que pasaron los dos y también con Kurapika y Leorio.

Porque, pase lo que pase ellos dos siempre serán los mejores amigos del mundo.

Ya que, esto no era un _Adiós_, sino un _hasta pronto._!

** . **

** FIN **

**.**


End file.
